US Patent Application 2009234023 describes substituted hydroxyacetophenone derivatives having antiproliferative and antimicrobial properties, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, as well as a method of preparation. Additionally, hydroxyacetophenone derivatives according to what disclosed therein serve as organic intermediates for the preparation of biologically active compounds. Patent Application WO1995001157A1 describes methods and photoprotective compositions comprising a compound of structure (I) and a pharmaceutically acceptable topical carrier.

This application though disclosing the main structure of one of the oxime derivatives, does not teach any of the compounds disclosed herein, or disclose the process of preparation of any of them from metabolites extracted from medicinal plants, S. nutans and X. poposum, much less use as vasodilators or hypotensive agents.